


Soft Smiles and Bad Reputations

by Changbins_Cheeks



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All of Stray Kids are fine, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But he's just a small fluff, But it's there, Cancer, Changbin is a big gay, Changpil, Felix is Confused, Felix is the actual sun, Fluff, Happy Ending, He doesn't really have a label, He just likes who he likes, I can't write anything without adding something sad, Kinda?, Like really minor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Han Jisung/Lee Minho, Minor Minsung, Not the main focus tho, Obviously there, Other than that it's pretty cute, People think Changbin is scary, Protect him plz, changlix, i'm a mess, it's sad, minsung - Freeform, still pretty sad tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changbins_Cheeks/pseuds/Changbins_Cheeks
Summary: Seo Changbin is a mystery. No one really knows who he is other than what he looks like. No one is brave enough to get to know him. His dark demeanor and scary looks added with the rumors that may or may not be true has people avoiding him at all costs. Lee Felix would have easily done the same, if it wasn't for a few chance meetings that really peaked his interest in the other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very small chapter so sorry if it isn't up to par, but I really just wanted to get this idea out of my head and down into a story already so I'll actually get to writing it and not forget lol. Also, I love Stray Kids and changlix, I will go down with this ship. Thank you.

Slowly, but surely, Felix’s eyes opened as he regained consciousness. As he awakened, he began to take in the familiar surroundings of his Aunt’s restaurant. The last thing he remembered was that he just locked his locker in the back room after changing out of his uniform, ready to finally leave work and lock up the place, when he was violently hit across the head with what he assumed was a pan from the kitchen. 

He tried to move, but was restrained by rope that has tied him to a chair. Suddenly he was wide awake and quickly glanced around for anyone who might have tied him here. His eyes landed on a dark figure over at the cash register. The person looked male and held a bag that he was currently shoving the restaurant's money into.

“Hey!” Felix shouted at the intruder. The man jumped at the deep voice suddenly ringing throughout the empty place, cursing under his breath as he dropped a small pile of money he was holding. “What the fuck are you doing!?”

The man growled in annoyance as he continued to shove the remaining money into his bag, obviously trying to ignore the other.

Felix tried to move his arms, to see if the rope was loose enough or even badly tied enough to get free, but to avail. Whoever this guy was, he’s good at tying knots. “Um, I don’t think what you’re doing is legal, so if you could let me go, that would be great.” He tried, though the man just continued to ignore him. 

Felix could see how visibly tense the other was. The man was always glancing at the door as if it was some kind of nervous tick. He didn’t seem very experienced at things like this. Not that Felix would know about robbing a restaurant, but someone this nervous has got to be new to this.

“Hey! If you don’t let me go, I’ll yell for help!” What robber ties up a hostage and doesn’t put some kind of gag in their mouth??

This seemed to get his attention as the dark man froze in his spot. He walked around the counter and walked straight toward Felix. The closer he got, the better Felix could see him. The man wore a black facemask with a black beanie, mostly to hide his face and hair. He also had on a black hoodie that seemed a size too big on him, and a pair of black skinny jeans with all black hightop converse. His eyes, though. His eyes were sharp and deadly, they could probably kill a man with a glare alone. But Felix seen something pretty in them, like they weren’t meant for being scary…

As the other walked up to Felix, he brought out a black pocket knife with a red dragon engraved into the handle. He put it up against the blonde’s neck, making sure to put enough pressure for Felix to feel like he’s already bleeding by how sharp the weapon actually is. This shut him up for sure. “I won’t hesitate to kill you. You’re not important.” The man growled in a low tone, almost a whisper. 

Felix gulped and nodded his head, trying to show his compliance to the secret message in the other’s words: “Keep quiet or I’ll slit your throat.” Past this, Felix did notice how young he sounded, despite his slightly deep voice. He was also obviously shorter than Felix and his eyes and the skin around them had a sort of ‘teen’ feel to them. This intruder had to have been around Felix’s age, definitely not a grown man, more like a boy.

“Now, where’s the safe?” He asks after retracting the sharp blade. Felix just stared at him in confusion which only made the other boy more annoyed. “The safe! Where is it? The thing you use to put all of your money in until the end of the week when it’s transferred into the bank!” Felix’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember what it is that the boy is talking about. “God, are you really that dense!? Do you seriously not know what I’m talking about?!?” Felix slowly shook his head. The boy groaned and threw his head back in annoyance. “Of course... “ The intruder mumbled under his breath. 

“If it’s got anything to do with money, I’m not allowed to touch it unless it’s my pay… My Aunt’s orders..” Felix spoke casually, shrugging his shoulders. The boy just glared at him.

“I didn’t ask for an excuse.” He grumbled, sighing afterwards. Then he went around the chair Felix was tied to and untied him. “If you come after me or tell anyone I was here, I’ll slaughter your ass. Got it?” He warned. Felix nodded his head quickly, not daring to get himself killed any time soon.

With that, the boy was gone. He ran right out the back door to the alleyway. Who was that boy anyway? He didn’t even take the money he had already shoved into a bag…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I deleted my first try at these notes on accident so yeah, blah blah blah this is a short chapter, blah blah I'm crap at writing, blah I'm gonna try to be better in the future, and if you like this even a little bit (probably not), then kudos, comment, and even bookmark for future updates idk. Thanks for reading tho I love all of my readers thnx <3

“Whoa, what!? That’s so crazy! What did you do??” 

 

“I just put the money back where it’s supposed to be, I’m not risking anything! He sounded pretty serious too…” Felix explained to his dark haired friend, Han Jisung. They were at their regular table during lunch, Felix sitting across from Jisung and his cousin Chan. It was Monday, two days after that little incident at his Aunt’s restaurant.  

 

“Damn, good thing I wasn’t on shift or I’d show that guy what for!” Chan said while punching the air three times, trying to imitate a boxer. Felix just rolled his eyes. “No one threatens my lil’ cuz but me!”

 

“It’s fine Chan, I’m sure he won’t come back… Probably.” 

 

“That’s so weird though… Why would he go through all of that trouble just to leave the money?” Jisung asked with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“Maybe he heard police sirens and panicked?” Chan suggested. 

 

“No.. There were none… “ Felix shook his head. “But he seemed more frustrated than panicked… “

 

“How much was in the register then? Maybe there wasn’t a lot in there and he just thought that it wouldn’t be worth it?” Jisung shrugged as he got up to throw away his trash. Chan muttered a ‘yeah, maybe,’ before getting up to follow the smaller. Felix just shrugged and followed as well.

 

\---

 

Felix was walking to his classroom alone, he just dropped off Jisung and Chan at their respective classes since theirs were closer. The hallways were empty because the bell for next class had yet to ring. Contrary to what people would think, Felix doesn’t really like crowds. He rather appreciate a small group of friends than having a suffocating amount of people around him.

 

He was about to turn a corner when he heard running coming from the hallway he was headed to. Suddenly a smaller body collided into his chest, the hit sending the person onto his ass while Felix only stepped back a little to ground himself. 

 

“Are you okay?” Felix asked with a hand stretched out to help the other up. The boy on the floor looked up timidly through his dark bangs and hesitated before he decided to accept the hand. When he was finally on his feet, he looked up at who he ran into, eyes going wide when they met chocolate brown ones. “You alright?” Felix tried again, but to his confusion the boy just ran away. He easily recognized the boy as Seo Changbin, the mysterious yet terrifying 4th year student. 

 

Felix stared after Changbin in confusion as he watched the other run out of the school’s doors. Where is he going? He’s not allowed to leave the school unless it’s in the courtyard in the middle of the school… 

 

He just shrugged and went back to walking to class, that is until he stepped on something. Looking down, he saw a phone just laying in the hallway. He looked around to see if anyone had dropped it. After seeing no one around, he decided to pick it up. 

 

The phone was in an all black case with some simple designs on it. He turned it on to see if he could figure out who’s it was… All he had seen on the lockscreen was a pin passcode lock and a picture of two smiling boys. One of them wasn’t recognizable to Felix but the other boy in that picture was oddly familiar… It took Felix a couple of seconds before it finally clicked in his head; this was Seo Changbin’s phone and that boy in the picture was Seo Changbin himself, smiling and looking genuinely happy next to what it looked like, his friend. 

 

No one in this school is actually close to Changbin, let alone his friend. It’s not like people haven’t tried… He just pushes everyone away… No one has even seen him smile before… Well, until now. 

 

Okay, all Felix has to do, is find Changbin and give his phone back… That’s easier said than done though, because not even a few seconds ago, Felix watched the older boy zoom out of the building… 

  
Felix was startled by the bell finally ringing,  _ Guess I’ll just have to hold onto it until I get a chance to give it back…  _ And with that, he walked swiftly to his class. 


End file.
